


Shut Up

by talisha_jaynee



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, but they love each other - Freeform, honestly just smut, like a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: It was slow with him. Until it wasn't.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> honestly that new youtube just fucked me up and these two boys love each other so much so

It was slow with him. Until it wasn't.  
It was slow kisses. Exploring each other's mouths just as they had a thousand times before. It was blunt nails slightly scratching his back. Loving, caring. Showing who he belonged to.  
Soft groans as he was pulled into the larger man's lap feeling his member underneath their sweatpants. Feeling a hand pull at his bleached hair exposing his neck to be kissed. Licked. Bit.  
“Uh,” he moaned rocking himself on Brett's lap, feeling teeth scratch his sensitive throat. “Fuck.”  
“Shut up,” the older man whispered, soft, against his neck. Moving his hand from Aleks' back to against his ribs, running soft fingertips over the bones.  
Aleks' let out another moan, rolling his head further to the side.  
“I said,” Brett began, pausing to lick up the younger boys neck to his ear, “shut up.”  
It was slow with him. Until it wasn't.

Brett pushed the blonde off him, down onto the mattress, pinning his tattooed arms above him.  
“Brett,” Aleks' started to beg, “please.” He tried pushing against the older man's grip, but those muscles weren't just for show. Aleks' knew he was trapped.  
The older man leaned in, close enough to share the same breath. “I said to shut up.”  
“Yeah, but-” Aleks' tried to plead, but was cut off by a hand against his throat. The pressure soft, but noticeable.  
“Maybe this will help,” Brett smiled, seeing the boy's eyes blow wide. Seeing the younger boy lick his lips.  
It was a game they've played hundreds of times. But of course Aleks being Aleks, would never shut up until he was forced to. So he looked into Brett's dark eyes, knowingly, waiting for the next move.  
They held eye contact for minutes until Aleks' again tried to wriggle out.  
“Oh no you don't,” Brett laughed, throwing a knee over the blonde, pinning him under his thick thighs. Trapping him indefinitely. “You're stuck with me.”  
Roughly shoving the blondes head to the side, he started sucking, biting, just under where his hand was, adding a little more pressure to the younger ones throat.  
Aleks' couldn't help the involuntary thrust of his hips upwards, trying to find some release from under his sweatpants. But he was punished by a bite that broke skin. “Fuck.”  
Brett pushed the blondes head back to centre. “For the last time,” Brett whispered, voice now full of venom, “shut the fuck up.” He quickly broke eye contact to lap at the small beads of blood on the younger boys neck, sucking the already tender spot.   
They both knew Aleks couldn't hold it in. He was a loud person. So when he again swore out a moan, he was slapped hard.   
Brett pulled the pressure off the younger boys neck, and now held him in place by his jaw. “Loud boys don't get to have fun,” he spit and felt Aleks gulp. His hand moved quickly down the blondes body to his sweats, grabbing and roughly pulling off the material, boxers included.  
It was warm in the room, full of sweat and hot breaths but Aleks' still shivered at the exposure. And again when two fingers were roughly shoved into his mouth.  
“Suck,” Brett ordered from above, and he was pleased with how quickly the younger boy began. He couldn't help rutting softly on the blondes abdomen as the dirty noises came from his mouth, spit trailing down his mouth as the young tongue lapped around the two fingers.   
They were pulled out quickly and Aleks almost moaned at the loss. Almost.  
But Brett wasn't a full on sadist. He leaned over the young boy to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube. “Remember to stay still.” He spoke before letting go of the tattooed arms to open the bottle.  
Aleks obliged and was rewarded when he saw Brett warm up the lube in his hand before pressing a finger against his entrance.  
“Alright?” Brett asked, hand sprayed over the tattooed chest, finger still against the young boys hole. He was answered with a nod before pushing in.  
The young boy stayed quiet, but couldn't help his boy jerk at the sudden penetration. Brett understood as he felt the finger push further up, before being pulled back out. It didn't take long for Aleks to open up enough for three of Brett's warm fingers, prodding and scissoring inside him. He wanted more, his body was asking for more, clenching around Brett's fingers when he began to leave.  
Brett chuckled softly when he pulled out. “Okay, okay princess,” he sighed, “one second.” He got off the young boy and bed wrestling his own sweats off then took position behind.  
The bed creaked when the older man got back on, moving Aleks' legs upwards towards his head.  
“Okay?” Brett asked again, lining himself up to the wider hole.  
“Ye-,” Aleks whispered and was immediately cut off by a hand back on his throat.  
Brett also grabbed at the arms above the blonde, “I told you to shut the fuck up.” He spat as he pushed into Aleks fast. “You will never learn.”   
The sudden assault on him made him whimper, making the hand against his throat tighten. He was at Brett's mercy, moving with his strong thrusts up the bed. Feeling his short grunts against his face. He closed his eyes for a moment before a slap hit him against the side of his face again.  
“Look at me,” Brett grunted from above, forcing eye contact, “I wanna see you.”  
Aleks obliged and tried to stop his eyes from rolling back, but the feeling of Brett above him, fucking him, choking him. Staring straight at him. His cock was hurting. “Brett,” he pleased softly, eyebrows furrowed.  
Brett could see the pain in the younger boys eyes and after spitting, moved the hand holding his arms down to wrap around his cock. He tried keeping a steady rhythm between the two, but his hips were getting gradually more sporadic while he moved faster with his hand.  
The blonde didn't mind, keeping his whimpering at a low volume while he felt it all. The pressure on his neck, in his balls, in his ass. “Fuck,” he cried loudly as he came, white spurts onto Brett's fist and his stomach.  
“Fuck,” Brett repeated a few moments later as he filled up the young boys ass with his cum, before falling on top of the tattooed body fatigued. Feeling their bodies breathe against each other. Chests moving up and down.  
Aleks' quickly wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders, pressing kisses on top of Brett's head. “Love you.”  
It took a minute for Brett to repeat it back, but he looked up, softly touching the red side of Aleks' face. “You okay?”  
Aleks just smiled in response, leaving another kiss on the older man's forehead.  
“Okay,” he replied, “now let me go clean up.”  
Aleks' held on tighter than before, not wanting the warmth to leave, “noooooo!”  
Brett laughed easily breaking Aleks' hold to go to the bathroom. “Shut up,” he kissed the young boys lips before leaving the room.  
But Aleks' being Aleks, just whined louder.


End file.
